encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Incredible Hulk (televisieserie)
video | right | 300px right | 300px | taal = Engels | netwerk = CBS | start = 1977 | einde = 1982 | afleveringen = 82 | website = | imdb = 0077031 | tv_com = the-incredible-hulk }} The Incredible Hulk was een Amerikaanse televisieserie, losjes gebaseerd op de Marvel Comics strips van de Hulk. De serie liep van 1977 tot en met 1982 en werd in Nederland door de TROS uitgezonden van 1979 tot en met 1983 en herhaald door SBS 6 in 2006 en 2007. Hoofdrollen waren er voor Bill Bixby als Dr. David Banner en Lou Ferrigno als Banners alter ego de Hulk. De serie werd bedacht door Kenneth Johnson. Ontwikkeling Begin 1977 bood Frank Price, hoofd van Universal Television, producent en schrijver Kenneth Johnson aan om een televisieserie te maken gebaseerd op een van de stripfiguren van Marvel Comics. Johnson ging aanvankelijk niet akkoord, maar kwam later terug op deze beslissing en begon met het schrijven van een televisieserie rondom het personage de Hulk. Johnson baseerde zijn serie slechts losjes op de strips. Zo veranderde hij de naam van Dr. Bruce Banner naar Dr. David Banner, en liet een hoop belangrijke bijpersonages uit de strips weg. Verder was de Hulks alter ego niet langer een kernfysicus, maar een arts/onderzoeker. Rolverdeling Voor de rol van Dr. David Banner koos Johnson veteraan televisieacteur Bill Bixby. Bixby wilde eerst niet meedoen, maar veranderde van gedachten na een paar van de scenario's te hebben gelezen. Daarnaast koos Johson Jack Colvin voor de rol van Jack McGee, een verslaggever die de Hulk overal achtervolgde. De moeilijkste taak die Johnson had was het vinden van de juiste acteur om de Hulk zelf te spelen. Eerst werd acteur Richard Kiel ingehuurd voor de rol, maar tijdens de eerste opnames bleek hij toch niet geschikt als de Hulk. De Hulk moest namelijk geloofwaardig, eng en sterk zijn. Uiteindelijk kreeg acteur Lou Ferrigno de rol. Verhaal De oorsprong van de Hulk was in de televisieserie anders dan in de strips. In de televisieserie is David Bruce Banner een arts/wetenschapper, die getraumatiseerd is door het verlies van zijn vrouw door een fataal auto-ongeluk, en zijn schuldgevoelens over het feit dat hij niet in staat was haar te redden. Hij begint met een onderzoek naar een vreemd fenomeen waarbij mensen in noodsituaties tijdelijk een enorme kracht krijgen. Hij was vooral geobsedeerd door de vraag hoe het kon dat anderen die een soortgelijke traumatische ervaring hadden meegemaakt wel in staat waren geweest zichzelf of hun geliefden te redden, zelfs onder zware emotionele druk, maar hijzelf niet. Hij kwam uiteindelijk tot de conclusie dat hoge stralingsniveaus van gammastraling, afkomstig van zonnevlekken de oorzaak zijn. Om zijn theorie te bewijzen stelt hij zichzelf bloot aan een dosis gammastraling om te zien of dit inderdaad bovenmenselijke kracht geeft. Buiten Banners weten om is de apparatuur gewijzigd, waardoor hij een veel grotere dosis straling krijgt toegediend dan gepland. Eerst denkt hij dat zijn experiment gefaald heeft. Als hij die avond echter een lekke band krijgt en zich bezeert bij zijn poging de band te verwisselen, zorgt de pijn ervoor dat hij verandert in de Hulk. Geschrokken van deze verandering probeert Banner een genezing te vinden. Maar door tussenkomst van de nieuwsgierige verslaggever Jack McGee mislukt Banners onderzoek en legt een explosie het laboratorium in puin. Bij de ontploffing komt Banners collegawetenschapper om, en van Banner zelf wordt ook gedacht dat hij dood is. Banner leeft echter nog, maar is gedwongen te vluchten, omdat zijn alter ego de Hulk verdacht wordt van hun dood. De serie draait verder geheel om Banner, die steeds van plaats naar plaats vlucht, telkens andere identiteiten aanneemt, en wanhopig probeert een genezing te vinden tegen zijn veranderingen. Tevens gebruikt hij de kracht van de Hulk om de problemen van de mensen die hij ontmoet op te lossen. Overal wordt hij gevolgd door McGee, die per se een verhaal wil schrijven over het mysterieuze monster dat volgens hem een bedreiging is voor iedereen. Lijst afleveringen Het einde van de serie In 1981, terwijl de opnames voor seizoen vijf aan de gang waren, maakte CBS bekend te zullen stoppen met de serie vanwege een kleine wijziging in de kijkcijfers en het budget. Volgens geruchten verliep Bill Bixby’s contract, en wilde hij graag verdergaan met andere series. CBS zond de reeds gefilmde afleveringen nog wel uit. Televisiefilms Drie afleveringen van de serie werden eerst uitgebracht als opzichzelfstaande televisiefilms, maar werden later opgesplitst in afleveringen van een uur voor de serie zelf. Twee van deze films werden gemaakt als proefafleveringen, voordat de serie begon. * The Incredible Hulk (pilot) - 1977 * The Return of the Incredible Hulk - 1977 (verscheen in de serie onder de naam Death in the Family) *''Bride of the Incredible Hulk'' (verscheen in de serie als de twee uur durende aflevering Married) Een paar jaar nadat de serie was stopgezet werden er opnieuw drie televisiefilms gemaakt. Bixby en Ferrigno speelden hierin wederom hun personages uit de serie. Deze films waren: * The Incredible Hulk Returns - 1988 Banner ontmoet een voormalige medestudent die een magische hamer bezit waarmee de dondergod Thor kan worden opgeroepen. Deze film was bedoeld als basis voor een televisieserie over Thor, maar die is nooit gemaakt. * The Trial of the Incredible Hulk - 1989 Banner ontmoet de blinde advocaat Matt Murdock en zijn alter ego Daredevil. Deze film was eveneens bedoeld als basis voor een nieuwe televisieserie, ditmaal over Daredevil. De Daredevil in deze film is veel meer in overeenstemming met zijn stripboekversie dan Thor in de vorige film. Stan Lee had in deze film ook een cameo als een van de juryleden bij Banners rechtszaak. * The Death of the Incredible Hulk - 1990 Banner wordt verliefd op een Oost-Europese spion en red twee ontvoerde wetenschappers. Aan het eind van de film valt Hulk uit het vliegtuig zijn dood tegemoet. Ondanks de dood van de Hulk aan het eind van de laatste film, stonden er nog meer Incredible Hulk-films gepland. Zo zouden er nog films worden gemaakt waarin She-Hulk en Iron Man bijrollen hadden. Al deze projecten gingen niet door doordat Bill Bixby in November 1993 overleed aan prostaatkanker. Trivia * De serie kostte 500.000 à 600.000 dollar per aflevering om te maken. Gezien de waarde van de dollar toen, en de waarde van de dollar nu komt dat neer op een modern bedrag van 1,5 miljoen à 1,8 miljoen dollar. * Voor de transformatiescènes waarin de Hulk uit zijn kleren scheurt droeg Lou Ferrigno altijd kleren die een maatje te klein waren, zodat hij ze makkelijker kon scheuren. * Kenneth Johnson wilde oorspronkelijk de Hulks huidskleur veranderen van groen naar rood. Dit omdat volgens hem rood veel beter de Hulks woede zou symboliseren. Dit idee ging niet door omdat Stan Lee het er niet mee eens was. * Bill Bixby leerde Lou Ferrigno acteertechnieken, en regelde dat hij zijn eigen caravan kreeg. * De nieuwste Hulk-film, met Edward Norton als Bruce Banner en Liv Tyler als Betty Ross. ''The Incredible Hulk'' (film) is uitgekomen in 2008. * Bill Bixby speelde in Broken Image een dubbelrol, natuurlijk als Dr. David Banner en als slechterik Mike Cassidy. * Lou Ferrigno speelde in King Of The Beach een dubbelrol, natuurlijk als The Incredible Hulk en als Carl Molino, een goede vriend van Dr. David Banner Externe links * * IncredibleHulkTVseries.com Incredible Incredible Incredible Incredible Categorie:1977 televisieserie debuteert